Trisscar Faile
by crystyl24
Summary: All of Trisscar Faile's family has been assassinated, and she has nothing left of life but to kill the man who destroyed hers. Throughout her journey she makes friends, finds a love, and makes a decision that may destroy her world all over again...
1. Character Introduction

Disclaimer: Trisscar Faile is my own character, Kristopher Albius is a friend's, but the cities, and all of the settings are Robert Jordan's. Some of the other characters are, too. If you've read the books, you'll figure it out.

---

Character Introduction

**Name**: Trisscar Faile

**Race**: Human

**Age**: 19

**Gender**: Female

**Weight**: 127 lbs.

**Height**: 5'6

**Occupation**: Archer and Assassin.

**Weapons**: Carved Yew Bow, Barbed Arrows, Dirk (Longer than a dagger but shorter than a sword. An ornate weapon used to kill), Marriage Dagger (A dagger with one Sapphire and a Ruby imbedded on the opal hilt), Throwing Knives.

**Appearance**: A young woman with brownish hair and silver blonde natural highlights. She has purple eyes that have a tendency to turn a dark blue when sad or a fiery red when raging mad. Triss was very pleasing to the eye with a slim figure and a cute profile. She always has her Yew bow unstrung unless in battle and uses it for a staff. Her quiver hangs on the saddle of her horse, Swallow, with the arrows in it. The arrows are a deep black and are made to punch through armor and padding with ease. When being extracted from a person, they will tear the flesh even more. Even when she does not hit her target, the person still dies from loss of blood. Her horse is a deep black from her nose to hooves and is trained to be as gentle as a sheep around people but as raging as a lion in battle, a pure-bred war horse. Triss' dirk has a dark blue handle with a sapphire and in the hilt. Oddly enough, the sharp blade has a blue tint to it. It is said that the blade was forged from metal that could not be broken. She always keeps the dirk on her hip in its plain dark blue metal scabbard or by her side when she's sleeping. As Triss has found, not having your weapon close to hand when sleeping was a near-fatal mistake. Her marriage dagger is on a silver chain around her neck. It goes down with the plunging neckline of her shirt and coat to rest between her breasts. It is said that a woman with a marriage knife will only draw it upon her husband if he displeases her. The sapphire signifies that she had one daughter and the ruby, a son. They were twins by the look of the placement of the jewels in the hilt. The scabbard is opal as well. Her throwing knives are concealed beneath her clothing and a few are in the saddle pouch on her horse. They too are made of the strange blue metal as her dirk. Her top was of a deep blue material and her coat was slung over her saddle. She had very voluminous dark blue pants, odd for any girl on this side of the border. Most women wore dresses or skirts, and if they went riding, the dresses would have divided skirts. Triss, or Trisscar means Archer, or sword maid. Faile means Hawk in the Old Tongue. Her eyes and ears were surely as sharp, if not sharper than a hawk's.


	2. Prologue: Triss' Tale

Prologue: Triss' Tale

It was a sunny morning with the birds singing and Triss was as happy as could be as she bounced her two-year-old daughter on her lap. Her husband,Ahren was playing with their two-year-old son. Fawn and Evan were twins with brown hair and light blue eyes like the morning dawn. Triss loved them andAhren so very much, but most of her love rested with her beloved husband.

A man in a black cloak suddenly approached her asAhren placed Evan on the ground to stand up and go toward the cloaked man. AsAhren stood in front of Triss and Fawn he gave the both of them a reassuring smile. The man pulled out a dagger and threw it at Ahren. There was nothing Triss could do but watch in horror as her husband died to spare her life. The black man stepped scornfully over Ahren's corpse and Triss fell to the ground, shielding Fawn with her body. The last thing she saw before the man bludgeoned her into darkness was her husband's eyes, forever staring unblinkingly at the sky.

--

When Triss awoke, she immediately felt her head. There was a knob caked with blood and as big as her fist on the back of her skull. It was raining as she looked around. She saw her beloved husband never to see the light of day again and close by to him was Fawn. Her head had been ripped off her shoulders and if not for her dress, she would have been unrecognizable in all the blood. Evan was not much farther from his sister with his eyes gouged out and his neck cut open.

Her family had been killed, her home had been looted, and she had been left for dead. There was nothing else in life she felt worth living for...unless... That man, he had thought she was dead. Her eyes turned a dark red, a red of pure rage and horror. Triss knew what she was going to live for; she was going to live to kill that man.

So Trisscar Faile gathered her few hidden belongings, buried her husband and children, and left her home, never to return.

--

It's winter in the forest of Tear and snow covers the ground in a white blanket. A girl with brownish hair with silver-blonde highlights and purple eyes stands to face you. "Welcome to my world."

-----

Author's Note: Ah, for those who have already read my story, either on a different site, or earlier, I have changed the name of Triss' husband. Blair really didn't seem to fit. And it was a stupid name. I don't even remember why I chose it. I changed to Ahren for a few reasons. The name is sooo much cooler. I fell in love with it. It's the name of one of Keiron's friends. I just like the name, although, I have to admit, Ahren is pretty cute. I _did _have that in mind when I was changing it. Do you really think Trisscar would choose an ugly husband? And don't say yes just to spite me. R & R!


	3. Chapter One: Winter's Heart

Chapter One: Winter's Heart

Trisscar stood up and pulled her dirk out of the ground with one hand while fingering her marriage knife with the other. She had gotten word that there were people being killed randomly all around the cities of Cairhien, Tear and Far Madding. She was still trying to track down the cloaked assassin from that fateful day. _...never to see the light of day again..._

Triss shook her head. The awful events of that awful day were burned into her memory forever. She usually dreamed of that day when she wasn't dreaming about the cloaked man. But having to kill that man made her an assassin, and to earn money in the city of Tear, she assassinated people for a living. Everyone knew to go to her when they needed a job done. An awful, but paying, living.

Sighing, Triss walked around her small camp and doused the fire with a bucket of melted snow and then covered the ashes with fresh snow. Walking over to Swallow she saddled her and attached the bucket and a few other camp items to the packs on the saddle. She was about to swing up onto the saddle when she noticed she was about to leave her bow behind _again_! That would make it the...fourth time this week? Forgetfulness could get you a blade between your ribs.

_Sometimes_, she wondered as she strapped the bow to the saddle, _I wonder if I should even still wear this marriage knife. I am a widow, a widow of 19 who has lost her husband and children in one day. All in that one damned day! But the women of Ebou Dar wear these and they are quite fashionable._ Her mother had bought it for Triss after she had given birth to Fawn and Evan. Her mother had been Ebou Dari. Had been, meaning she was assassinated as well as the rest of Triss' family. _Cities are being ruled by terror_, she thought, _and the High Lords and Ladies, if you please, aren't doing a single bloody thing about it!_

Finally Triss was able to swing up onto the saddle and gallop Swallow into Tear. Tonight she would have to make it to Cairhien; she had another job to do. Triss was so lost in thought that she did not see the cloaked man materialize out of thin air until it was too late. The man tried to grab her reins but Swallow kept galloping the direction Triss had set her to without hesitation. The cloaked man was swept out of his saddle but managed to slash Triss right below the eye before he was. Triss was almost swept out of the saddle and righted herself again with a muttered oath.

She tore a piece of cloth from a skirt hanging out of one of her packs and grabbed some snow from a tree as she passed one. She finally managed to get the bandage to stay as she rode through the gates of Tear as regal as Queen Elayne Trakand herself. The Queen of Andor is the rightful and good ruler of Andor, but she didn't want to get interested in politics. Politics on this side of the blight cause all sorts of unwanted trouble.

Suddenly, Triss stopped Swallow in the middle of the road as it suddenly dawned on her. That cloaked man! The fire of hatred burned in her eyes. A cart came from a road leading to her right and the cart driver would've hit Triss and Swallow, had Swallow not moved out of the way in time. Yelling another oath at the driver she started to move Swallow, but paused in the act of doing so. The driver and a few passersby were staring at her in bafflement. _Bloody tongue of mine. Sprouting the Old Tongue like I know it when I don't!_ It was like she had her own and another's memory inside her head. So far she only remembered the Old Tongue...but it was never taught to her, never!

Moving quickly, Triss got Swallow into a canter and rode her past the Stone of Tear where the bloody Dragon Reborn pulled that bloody sword-that-is-not-a-bloody-sword out of the bloody block! Light! She had a tongue on her! Muttering and riding quickly she managed to get out of Tear within a half hour. She went onto the North road and realized that she didn't have the time to stop in at Far Madding or Caemlyn. Caemlyn would be packed after Daughter Heir Elayne Trakand had been raised to the throne. Triss had also heard that there was an army of Dragonsworn attacking Caemlyn. Well, she would just find out for herself if it were true or not.

Triss raced Swallow to the North, toward Far Madding, Caemlyn, Cairhien, and her job.


	4. Chapter Two: Into Cairhien

Chapter Two: Into Cairhien

Triss made it into Far Madding just as the noonday bell was being wrung. She had another six hours to get to Caemlyn before she was to find out about the guy she was supposed to kill. Triss didn't even know her employer. Someone told him about Trisscar and how good of an assassin she was and he decided to employ her to his services. All she knew about him was that he was going to meet her in one of the alleyways near the Royal Sun Palace of Cairhien.

The tough part was to get through the city of Far Madding unnoticed. The people here remembered that she was an assassin and would call the Guard Watch on her. So pulling up her hood as she dismounted, Triss strode through the unwatched gates leading Swallow.

Once in the city's town square, Triss leapt back on Swallow and raced her to the other side of town. It was starting to get later in the day and her employer had promised a big reward. She HAD to get there earlier than expected. _Surprise is always on my side_, Triss thought, _but my ambition will get me blade in my back someday. Ambition makes you look like an amateur when you might really be quite experienced at the art of killing._

Triss got out of Far Madding without having to do the peace binding on her weapons because the guards on both sides of the city were shifting their watch. Luck was another thing the girl had. She had gotten in and out within just a few minutes and never had to sign her name in the records. She'd never had to and never wanted to. That's one way to find yourself in a dungeon somewhere underneath the city.

Trisscar continued along the North Road toward Caemlyn. _There was a lot more talk of a war in Caemlyn...I don't want to go into the midst of that! I'll skirt the road and go straight to Aringill. And from Aringill I can take the Cairhien Road to Cairhien. That should work better for me and it'll be a lot quicker than going through Caemlyn._

So Triss rode Swallow off the road and into the Kantara Hills. Within two hours, Triss and Swallow were at Aringill. Aringill was a minor city, but at least it was on the map and on the way to Cairhien.

Triss' stomach made a rumbling sound and she realized she hadn't eaten anything since breakfast so she stopped at the nearest inn, The Two Willows. There was a picture of two willow trees and a river in the background on a plaque hanging above the Inn's door. Stopping to take Swallow into the stable, she gave her horse to a groom as she took off her cloak and walked inside. The inn smelled of cooked meat and wine. Amazingly there were few people around and most of the tables were empty so she sat down at one close by the fire. Even for the middle of the day, it was freezing cold outside and it wasn't going to get any warmer. Anyways, Triss like the warmth on her back after riding so long. The warmth was a luxury she could most definitely afford.

The innkeeper, a thin woman with white hair pulled into a bun at the nape of her neck, sharp blue eyes and a sour expression on her face walked up to the table where Triss was sitting. "What can I get you today Miss..."

"_Ms._ Faile. Um...the chicken you're cooking in the kitchens would be nice. And could you also bring me some bread and cheese, enough for two days' meal?" Triss gave her agenuine smile and the Innkeeper's expression softened somewhat.

"Sure, Ms. Faile. Bradley!" she yelled at a young serving man who jumped in surprise," Get this young woman here a warm glass of spiced wine and a roasted bird. Also, pack up bread and cheese enough for three days while you're at it." She turned back to Triss. "I'm sorry, my name's Adella Flinn. I'm the Innkeeper at this Tavern or Inn. Whatever you wish to call it. I noticed the marriage knife around your neck. You look to be much too young to be wearing a thing like that. Tell me girl, how old are you?" Mistress Flinn made it seem a demand but Triss answered it anyway.

"I'm 19 years of age Mistress Flinn. My husband and children died six months ago when an assassin came to my house. He left me for dead but I never died. So here I am, hunting down an assassin. I need to leave for Cairhien as soon as I can if you don't mind."

"Why are you in such a rush to go to Cairhien?" The Innkeeper asked quizzically.

"Someone there is going to give me information as to where I can find this man," lied Triss with a straight face. She didn't want to lie to this nice innkeeper, but she had too.

"I know a lie when I see one girl and I hope you do not take me for stupid. Tell me the real reason why you are in such a hurry to make it to Cairhien."

Sighing Triss told the Innkeeper the truth. "I am going there to take care of a person for someone. It's my job. I had to become an assassin to earn a living. I didn't take you for stupid and I didn't want to lie to you either."

Mistress Flinn sat down in the chair on the opposite side of the table. "I can understand that. I'm not going to go tell the guard, but I want you to take me with you in return for keeping your secret. I'm passing the care of the Inn to my daughter tonight. You see I used to be an assassin as well." There was a murderous look in her eyes. "My family was a team of assassins and I wish to take up the skill again before I die. And call me Adella. So what's your first name?"

"Uh...Trisscar, but you can call me Triss. I'm just confused though. I dislike having to kill but I only do it to earn a living. Why would you _want_ to go back to that awful past?" Triss shuddered at the thought of wanting to kill again.

"I don't enjoy killing but I wanted to remember what it was like being a legend. I used to be loved and feared at the same time and it was a quite enjoyable thing. Please take me with you. I'll keep up and I have my own horse." Mistre- Adella seemed to be pleading now. Quite a remarkable thing for a woman ofsixty to be doing.

"Sure. It's the least I can do in return. But I'll need to leave as soon as I eat and pack up the bread and cheese."

"Bradley! Get three more days worth of bread and cheese from the pantry and pack it up with the rest. Then go tie it all to Ms. Faile's horse packs. And tell the cook to bring out the bird while you're at it." Adella turned back to Triss. "Your bird and spiced wine'll be right out. Let me go tell my daughter and the rest of the serving men and women." With that she left Triss to her own confusion.

A portly woman in an apron came out of the kitchens with a covered platter and a serving maid followed behind with a goblet of what smelled to be wine. "There ya go Ms. Faile. Adella doesn't usually take kindly to many foreigners. You're a lucky one, you are!" She lifted the cover on the tray and a whole roasted bird was displayed on a field of greens. Triss' stomach rumbled again, but louder this time. The serving maid set down the goblet of spiced wine with a smile.

"I'm Elise, Mistress Flinn's daughter. She told me she was going with you and I was to run the Inn. It's very exciting to have a job like this. People coming in and out all the time and there's never a dull moment. I need to go see to my duties now. Even Innkeepers have duties that they must see to." She left Triss alone with a smile. The cook had gone back to her kitchens while they were talking.

Triss ate the bird and all the greens in record time and was sipping on her spiced wine when Adella came down from upstairs with two packhorse bags. Gulping down the last of her wine, Triss put down the goblet and handed a gold Tar Valon mark to a passing serving man who just stares at her in awe before Adella shooed him back to his duties.

"Ah, I'm going to miss this place so much. But it's in good hands." Adella starts walking toward the stable and stops, motioning for Triss to follow. So she does.

Two horses had been brought out of the stable, Swallow and a reddish-brown mare. "That mare there is Peachblossom. She's my horse...she's not war horse trained like yours, but she does well."

"This is Swallow. I was walking along one morning and found her lying among some ferns with a broken leg. I wouldn't kill such a beautiful horse for that, so I cared for her 'til she healed. Now we are bonded friends. She has a swallow brand on her rump, so I decided that that was to be her name." Triss tucked a little figurine in one of the packs on the saddle. It was a figure of a hawk with its wings spread in flight. It was going to help her find her employer.

"We need to get going now. I want to make it there in two hours. To do that, we must ride hard. I hope your horse can make it." Triss mounted Swallow and led her to a slow walk around the stable yard until Adella was ready.

Together they made their way out of Aringill and onto the Cairhien Road. It took them the two hours Triss had expected to arrive at Cairhien. All the banners of all the High Lords and Ladies were waving in the breeze as Triss and Adella entered the city on horseback.

Upon reaching the town square, Triss pulled out the copper figurine of the hawk out of her bag and held it in her open hand. All that was left to do was wait.

After a little while, she saw a movement at the corner of her eye and saw a woman duck into a narrow alley. That woman must be her employer. Motioning for Adella to follow, she rode her horse into the alley...


	5. Chapter Three: Kristopher Albius

Chapter Three: Kristopher Albius

Triss followed the mysterious woman though the narrow alleyway with Adella following behind. The woman ahead of her was cloaked so Triss had no way of telling anything about her. The woman suddenly turned around to face them and Triss halted Swallow before she ran the girl over.

"I believe you are Trisscar Faile, archer and assassin? If I am wrong, please, do not refrain from letting me know," the woman said in a voice made for singing.

"Yes, I am Trisscar Faile. And you are…?"

"I'm Rhea Mosvani. So you are wondering whom you are to assassinate for me? Well, you will not have to look far. He is actually listening to us right as I speak in the alley to the left." She had a mischievous glint in her brown eyes.

As Triss was running past Rhea, she took out her dirk and plunged it into the girl's neck. Drawing it back out she ran down the alleyway to the left. There stood a black-cloaked man who did not even bother running. He merely looked at her, and suddenly, Triss was unable to move, as if wrapped by flows of air. Her feet lifted off the ground and she was left hanging in the air.

"Burn you!" she snarled at the man as he brought her, through the air wrapped in flows of air, closer to him. Triss started kicking and yelling, but it was to no avail. The closer she came to him, the closer she believed she came to her doom. Thinking of this, she merely kicked and screamed some more, but the screaming and kicking ceased as the man planted a kiss on her lips.

"See, isn't that much better. Now just calm down, I'm not going to hurt you. I was after that lady you just killed, but seeing as you've done my business for me, I don't have to go through the trouble of doing it myself."

Triss' muscles had turned to jelly and if not for the thing holding her up, she would have fallen to the ground. She gave out a low groan, almost unheard, but the man had heard it. Whether it was a yearning for more or a wanting to get down, she got both. The man undid what he had done and was holding her in his arms.

He couldn't help it, she was just too cute and innocent lying in his arms, so he kissed her forehead again. He had no idea whether she was still conscious or not but he thought she enjoyed getting the love. The man carried her back around the corner where Adella was waiting with her belt knife out.

"You hurt her and I'll gut you! Put Triss down slowly if you will," Adella said warningly.

Triss mumbles and then turns her head to look at Adella, "It's okay Adella. Don't bother, he's not going to hurt either of us." She turns her head to look up at the man. "What's your name and how old are you? I must know," she said with a giggle.

Adella was plainly not amused and just stared at the both of them in turn with a sour expression on her face but the man went on anyway, "My name's Kris and I'm twenty years of age. Since you asked me, I'd like to know the same thing about you."

"I'm Trisscar Faile, age nineteen, archer and assassin. I was trying to go about my job 'till you got in the way and now I don't _want_ to kill you," Triss adds with a glare.

Adella obviously wanted to go and she made it very clear. "Triss, I think it's high time we left this place and found somewhere to stay for the night. It'll be getting dark pretty soon."

"The both of you can stay with me. As long it's okay with Trisscar here." Kris was really confused as to why this weird woman wanted to go so suddenly. Maybe she was just looking after Trisscar…yeah, she had to be.

"Is it close by?" Triss asks.

"Yeah, pretty close. It's a bit of a walk, seeing as I don't have a horse, but we can make it there soon."

"I meant could we get there without raising too much suspicion or attracting too much attention? If you had forgotten, I'm an assassin. Assassins do not like to attract attention. But with you carrying me, seeing as I cannot walk, we will receive boatloads of attention from the people around here. And anyhow, you may ride Swallow, my horse seeing as I am unable to ride her," she said the last with a glare at Kris.

"We can go through the alleys without raising any attention. But…where is your horse. I see one but…" before Kris can finish, Swallow moves out from the cover of the shadows to stand next to him. "…Well that was quick. She looks to be war-horse trained? She won't throw me off, will she?" Kris said as he took a hold of Swallow's reins.

"No, she won't. Swallow, be a good girl and stop fretting," Triss said as Swallow started moving away from Kris. "If she threw you off, she'd have to throw me off too, and she wouldn't take that risk. Hand me to Adella while you mount if you please. I trust you, but I don't want you to drop me."

"Here Adella," Kris said as he handed Triss to the old woman who was still scowling at him.

Kris mounted Swallow with ease and when done, he held his hands out to take Triss.

"I am perfectly capable of carrying Triss. You have no need to burden yourself with such a lump," Adella told Kris.

"No, Adella let him. Please. I've seen the way you ride and you nearly fall off of Peachblossom. I'd be safer with him and you know it. Now please be reasonable," Triss told her.

Sighing Adella gave Trisscar to Kris who held her as if holding a lover, not a sack of potatoes like Adella was doing. Triss wrapped her arms around him so he would be able to guide Swallow with one of his hands while keeping his other around her waist so she would not fall off. Swallow wouldn't allow that anyway.

Kris motioned for Adella to bring Peachblossom close behind him as he started Swallow off into the alleys at a slow walk. They made many winding twists and turns until they were at a straight alley that looked to be going for more than a mile. Kris leaned down a little to whisper something in Triss' ear.

"I am getting the impression that you really like me, and I wanted to let you know that I like you back…a lot."

Triss smiles and says, "Actually, you're wrong. You have swept my heart away and I am in love. I don't like you, I _love _you."

"Well, that's great because I feel the same way about you. Now…I only have two beds. Are you and Adella going to sleep together or…?" Kris asked.

"Oh, I wouldn't sleep with Adella. She'd probably kill me by accident. I'm not the only assassin in this party. And yes, I'd _love _to sleep with you," Triss finished with a smile.

And then Kris noticed her marriage knife. "Well…if you're married then it would be best not to…" Kris started.

Triss looks down at her marriage knife. "Oh, this? My husband and twins were killed six months ago. I am not married. I'm a widow. I'm hunting down the man that killed them. That's how I became an assassin. But I'll tell you the whole story later."

Kris looked so relieved. He would pry her about it later, maybe when they were making love? But he was home now and he was very ravenous. (Sorry Ben, in this time and place there are no goldfish (the snack that smiles back for those of you who are a little slow). Heh, sorry 'bout that.)

Kris slung Trisscar over his shoulder as he dismounted. Swallow and Adella clearly disapproved, but Triss giggled. When she had realized what she had just done, she went quiet quickly and mentally chided herself. _What am I doing! This man has addled my head. I cannot think clearly around him. I see him and only him, think of him only and nothing else. The world could be burning and so could the bloody Dragon Reborn, but I wouldn't care so long as Kris is all right. I hardly know him even! Trisscar, you are _pitiful_! Letting a single guy do this to you. Why can you not keep your head at a time like this! _Then she started bickering with herself. _It's called love! But you don't have to let a guy do this to you! _Triss shut them out and left her mind wander.

Kris righted her when his boots hit the ground and carried her with one hand, while he led Swallow with the other. There was a small stable with a speckled horse that looked to be trained as a war-horse. He dropped Swallow's reins and opened a door to a small house.

It was so tiny that it only had room for a small living area and a bedroom. Kris took Triss to his room, put her on his bed, lit an oil lamp and went to make sure Adella was all right. Kris stopped half way out of the room, and turned back to give Triss a passionate kiss before walking out again.

Triss put a hand to her cheek and smiled. The love was getting to her.

--

Kris went and put Swallow in one of the stalls and then went to help Adella dismount. He took Peachblossom into another of the stalls and when he came out, Adella confronted him.

"Listen boy, I don't want you messing with Triss, you hear? You just leave that perfectly good girl alone! She was acting just fine _before _she met you and now she's all acting funny. Just let her be and do her own thing."

"Adella, it's called love. I know you've heard of it before you just don't remember it. I think it's you who is bothering Triss. You are jealous because you aren't getting her entire attention and I am. Just calm down and think about it, please," Kris said as calmly as he could manage. This woman was starting to get on his nerves.

Adella seamed awestruck, so Kris took his chance and went back into the house putting Adella's saddlebags on the pallet for her on the floor, and took Triss' into his room.

Triss was lying on the bed staring at nothing. Her breath came slowly, but when she turned her head to look at him, it was like she had just run a mile. Her breathing was short and quick, very cute to see someone obviously excited like that. But she was no more excited that he was.

"You were kind enough to tell me your entire name, so I shall tell you mine. It's Kristopher Edmund Albius," Kris said as he sat down next to Triss and helped her sit up.

She immediately went to put her arms around him and held him as if she'd never let go. "Heh, I like your name. Kristopher…I've heard it before, but I cannot place it."

Kris put one of his arms around her waist and hugged her close to him. "We might want to wait until after Adella's asleep before we have our fun. She was definitely upset at me for some reason. I don't want her to be."

"I can understand your worries about Adella, but she won't bother us. If you would help me up please?" Adella comes in and Triss quickly says, "Or not…" Triss calls to Adella, "Hey Adella, ever heard of love before? You should be able to understand. If not, you can go to an inn. I'll find you in the morning?"

"You know what? I have a friend running an inn nearby and I'd rather a bed than the floor. Go to the Lion's Den tomorrow after the noonday bell rings and ask for me. I'll be there. See you tomorrow Triss," Adella replies nicely.

The door shuts and Triss pushed Kris away to get her first real look of him. He was very light toned with blue eyes and dark brown hair. Kris was lithe and had a great build to his body. She looked into his eyes, saw a look of pure love and smiled warmly. "Do you wish to help me with the buttons on the back of my shirt or must I do it myself?" Triss asked with a smile.

Triss woke up with the sun that morning and looked over at Kris. He was so beautiful with the sun casting light upon his features and she just loved him the way he was. He could not be more perfect. Giving him a light shake to wake him, Triss moved closer to him under the covers. It was winter and the mornings were quite chilly.

Kris finally stirred from his sleep, yawned and smiled at her. Triss just snuggled closer to him as he wrapped his arms around her. She did not want to get out from next to Kris, not ever! But Triss knew she had to get up sometime, but that time didn't have to be now. She wanted to stay with him forever, but duty would get her out of bed soon enough. Her clothes were lying by the door, much too far away for her liking. She was going to freeze to death one of these days.

"Good morning Hun. Did you have a nice sleep?" Kris asked. He already knew the answer, but he was being such a tease.

"Of course I had a good sleep! I was with you." She giggled softly and wrapped her arms around him.

"I want to lie in bed all day with you, but my duty calls." At a glare from Triss he adds, "But I don't have to get up now."

Triss smiles and snuggles some more. Last night with Kris had been such a blur. She didn't think she would even remember it, but she tried anyway. That bit of trying got her success.

_Kris had helped her undo the buttons on the back of her shirt and she was able to do the rest. When she turned back around, Kris was ready for her with open arms. They spent the entire night holding each other, and MORE. _(That MORE can be imagined but not stated. Some people are just too young to be reading this stuff. Thank you. . I know, I know. And I'm too young to be writing this. But it's called romance for a reason. So ha!)

That was all the success she got, but it was enough to make her blush.

Now Kris, on the other hand, remembered it perfectly.

_He had loved the way she had arched her back when he ran his hands over her spine, how she practically poured out her soul to him. She was so sweet, so innocent. She knew what he loved, and what he loved, Triss loved as well. He loved everything about her. Her moans that enticed him to continue, that commanded him to. Her cries were forever etched into his mind. She was all he wanted and needed. Without her, a part of him would surely die. And without that part, the other half would die as well…_

"Triss, what would you assume about...ah…last night?" Kris asked.

"I would assume that I love you and you love me back just as much…and soon I might need to put another gem in the hilt of my marriage knife…" she slurred the words in the last part, but what she said was definitely true. She _would _have to put another gem in the hilt. But would it be a sapphire or a ruby? Or both?

"Oh Hunny, if your displeased with me you can give me a jab with that knife of yours and be done with it. I don't know whether to be proud, or ashamed." Kris was obviously very confused.

Triss hugs him tighter, "I will not cut you with my marriage knife. And I think you should be proud."

Kris sighs, thankful. He was not to die this day, in the hands of his love. "But what will Adella do when she finds out?"

Triss had never thought of this before and her first notion was to run away. But running away will get you nowhere. "I'll just face her and tell her the truth. She'll understand…I hope."

Triss slowly unwrapped her arms from around Kris and was in the painstaking process of levering herself off the bed when Kris grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down next to him. Her scream of surprise was very ungraceful but she didn't care.

They were having their fun and the rest of the world could burn for it. An hour later, Triss hauled herself off the bed, her bare skin prickling from the cold. She walked slowly to her saddlebags and drew out a dress divided for riding and a silk shift to go over her bare skin. She was about to attempt to pull the shift over her head without undoing the buttons at the back when Kris came to her rescue. Triss smiled at him as he helped her step into it and button the thing up.

Kris gave her a bit of advice before she got into her dress. "What would happen if someone tried to mob you while you're in your dress? You wouldn't be able to do much and I wouldn't want to sit around to watch you die. Might it be better if you wore a shirt and pants with a skirt over it? That way you'd be warmer and safer."

Triss gave him a gratified smile. She had never thought of that. Packing the dress away, she pulled out a lavender top with a high neckline, but there was an oval cut out from the front to display the marriage knife. Once the shirt was put on, with Kris helping with the buttons again, she seemed to fit it very nicely. Meaning it was very becoming of her or that it was the farthest thing from modest. She then chose out a dark purple skirt and pants that matched. By the time she realized she still had on her shift, she had to totally undress once more, with Kris' help.

About fifteen minutes later, Triss was packed up and ready to look around town. She and Kris walked out of his house arm in arm. Triss had to duck back inside to grab her purse and put it in her belt pouch before she left. What was the point of going in a shop if you had no money to buy anything with?

The two lovers had another three or four hours 'til noon so they decided to go to a store selling jewelry. By the time they came out, Triss had a sapphire ring, a topaz ring, and a new silver chain to put her marriage knife on. She saw the jewels for a marriage knife in the shop but she didn't know if it was going to be a sapphire, ruby, or both.

Kris was so wrapped up with Triss the previous night that he forgot to get some food. Triss could only take so much of his moaning about how hungry he was until she found a nice place to eat. The Three Kings was not crowded so Triss took Kris there. They got a private dining room and the food was great. What was better; Kris stopped his fussing over how hungry he was.

By the time they finished, it was noon and they had to go to the Lion's Den to meet Adella. When they walked into the Inn, they saw Adella sitting at a table with her back to them.

"Hey, Adella. Did you have a good sleep?" Triss asked.

"I sure did, thank-you. But you didn't…" Adella trailed off either waiting for Triss to finish it for her or was lost in thought.

"Uh…if you mean needing to add another gem to the hilt of my marriage knife in about nine months…then you're absolutely correct."

Adella's eyes widened in surprise then her face was smooth, unreadable. "I should've known not to let you two alone together, I ca-"

"Adella, you knew it was going to happen, now if you wish to make a fuss over it, you can, but I'm not staying here to listen to you. Don't even start that with me. Who decided to take who where? Anyway, I was wondering if you were going to stay in Cairhien with somebody or if you were going to come with me."

"Triss-," Kris started but Triss interrupted him.

"If you had forgotten, I must be about my business. I travel everywhere. If you want to come I'd be very pleased. If not…well, I don't want to think on it. I was hoping you'd come with me…but if not, then that's fine."

"Oh. I was about to ask where you're going. I feel the need to come with you if that's okay…"

"Oh, I think she's fine as she is. There's no need for you to come with us," Adella sneered at Kris.

Kris was taken aback by how rude Adella was being towards him. Fortunately, Triss came to Kris' rescue. "Adella! How dare you be so rude to Kris? If you don't start treating him better I'm going to have to exclude you from my party. I love Kris, with all my heart I do, and if you were _really _loyal to me, you'd treat him better. So it's stay or leave, your choice." Triss was angry with Adella and would do anything to keep Kris from being hurt, emotionally or physically.

"You want the truth from me Triss? I am jealous. You're spending all your time with him and I feel so excluded. I'm sorry," Adella sounded sincere in that.

"How about this; I will spend more quality time with you if you are nicer to Kris and at the same time give us our time to be alone as well. You can understand that, can you not? If so, then is it a deal?" Triss always tried to keep peace and she wanted to keep peace in her party as well.

"It's a deal then." She turns to Kris, "Kris, I'm sorry for what I did, you can understand and forgive me, right?"

"Of course I can. All is forgiven Adella."

_Kris is being such a gentle man_, Triss thought. _After all that Adella did to him, he treats her well and with respect. A perfect man for-_ Something interrupted her thoughts. She looked at Kris and…she didn't know. What was going on that she didn't know about? Then it struck her.

"Were you playing at this Adella?" Triss asks.

Adella lowers her eyes and nods her head. She had the grace to do that much.

"What were you really after when you came to the Inn last night?"

"The Innkeepers in Cairhien are able to do something special in the city. They are allowed to wed people. I realized you two were crazy about each other and thought…well, plans are hard to come by and I was thinking that maybe what happened after last night and all…" she trailed off letting Triss finish the thought.

Trisscar looked straight to Kris who was baffled, but he nodded when she caught his look. Triss' call. _Oh no, my decision. Why is it always _my_ decision! Should I wait or take the chance that I have out in front of me? Should I do what I did once and now a cause_ _from it has sent my world spinning on its axis. _She took a breath and gave her answer…

--

Author's Note: I originally thought that Kris was a lot likeBen, who created him, but, in truth, he's so much more like Keiron. Kind, gentle, and his temper doesn't ignite easily. Also, he's loving, and actually, rather cuddly. 3 We all love him. R & R, s'il vous plait (please)!


	6. Chapter Four: The Dragon Reborn

Chapter Four: The Dragon Reborn

"I can't. I must not. Do either of you have any idea as to what happens when an assassin marries?" Kris and Adella's faces were blank so Triss continued, "Other people who were effected by me would go out and kill my husband to get revenge. I cannot let that happen, not again. If it did…I don't know what I'd do."

Adella looked rather shocked that Triss had said no. Kris, on the other hand, looked respectably gratified of the answer Triss gave. Triss thought he understood very well that the reason she did not marry Kris was because she loved him.

Adella finally collected herself enough to say, "That is very disappointing, but I can understand it perfectly."

All Kris said was, "Mmm."

"I'm needing to leave for Braem Wood very shortly if you wish to come with me?"

Adella murmured, "And why in the Light would you want to go there!"

Kris just gave a curt nod of his head. Triss had no idea what he was up to, but she knew of a simple way to fix it. But she would have to fix it later. Now was not the time or place.

"I'm needing to go to the Two Rivers, Edmond's Field to be more precise. I want to get some more of the tobacco there. Two Rivers' tobacco is the best anywhere on this side of the Spine, and I know some who would pay a lot for it. I thought about becoming a tabac trader, it would be a better way to live besides being an assassin," Triss stated.

"Okay, I'm with you all the way Triss. I don't know about Kris here, but I'm willing to go with you to death," Adella sounded as if she was trying to egg Kris on. It worked.

Eyes blazing, Kris spoke to Adella as if she had insulted him, "Of course I'm going with Triss! I'd die before I let any harm befall her." Kris turned to Triss, "Yes, Triss, I'd love to go with you."

Smiling, Triss took Kris and Adella, arm in arm out to the stables. They saddled their horses and rode back to Kris' house to gather their belongings that they wished to take with them. Then Triss got her chance after Adella announced that she would be waiting for them outside.

Walking inside with Kris following behind she abruptly turned around, and hugged him. It was more of her holding him, but it looked as if she was hugging Kris. They stayed there for a little bit, then Triss gently pushed away from Kris' grasp. He had begun to hold her and she felt sorry to leave his grasp.

"Kris, in the Inn…you were very quiet. What was wrong? I have never seen you so quiet before. It startled me," Triss said.

"Oh Hun, I'm sorry about that. It's just…I felt something. It was like a feeling of dread. Like the unwanted inevitable was going to happen. Forone of the few timesin my life, I was scared. Not scared for myself, but scared for your well being. I don't want any harm to befall you. Please be careful Triss." Kris really did look fearful,It was shining in his eyes.

"I will look out for myself Kris,"she kissed him lightly on his cheek andgave him a reassuring hug."Now, are you going to pack?" Triss asked with a grin.

Triss gathered her saddlebags as Kris packed and took them to Swallow. After she was done, Triss went back in to help Kris pack. As they came out of the house, Triss gave Kris a reassuring smile.

Eventually, the three of them were on the Cairhien Road traveling south when Kris mentioned something about making a gateway that would take them straight to Braem Wood and they'd only have to step through the bloody thing and they'd be there. Suddenly Triss realized what had been going on! Kris was one of the Asha'man following Rand bloody Al'Thor, the bloody Dragon Reborn!

When she questioned him on the subject he merely shook his head and said, "That was the past. I left them. Now I'm with you."

So she replied back. "Well my dear, they better not chastise us. I have heard tales about men who ran away from the Black Tower. They were put to death. I've run enough. Maybe, should you tell the bloody Dragon Reborn that you've found a new life? Perhaps then he and his other followers will leave you alone and take your name off the Traitor's List."

Kris gave her a befuddled look. "What, how, why?" He took a breath, "How do you know so much about the Black Tower. You seem to know as much if not more about it than me."

"I've…been there a few times. Strictly business, that is, if you know what I mean. I saw…I think it was a man named…Damer Flinn on that list the last time I had been there?" Triss cast a non-believing look at Adella whose face had gone white and was stark still upon her saddle. "So shall we go and pay a visit to Rand bloody Al'Thor? It'll keep you from being killed and then I wouldn't have to go through the pain and sadness of you dying on me because of a stupid mistake you made. So, shall we go back into the city and talk to Rand bloody Al'Thor?" She did not make it sound like a suggestion this time.

"_I _am going alone. These Asha'man might kill me and I don't want anything to happen to you." Kris was being careful now of his actions. Triss could _not _die because of a mistake he made.

"No you are _not_. I am going with you seeing as I thought of it, and that's final." Triss noticeably softened her expression, leaned over on her horse toward his and kissed him on the cheek.

"Oh, okay then. I guess you can come along." Kris suddenly shook his head. Triss really knew how to get the better of him.

There was a bright purple slash of light that rotated into a hole that led to the courtyard of the Sun Palace of Cairhien.

Triss walked through it and found herself facing a tall and wide man with gray (Aiel eyes) eyes and red hair. Screaming, she turned around and almost knocked Kris over and instead of running him down, she held him tight as if she might never let go.

Kris let the gateway close and made a formal bow to the man, or at least as much as one with Triss hanging onto him. Rising, Kris met his eyes and realized that this was the Dragon Reborn. "You are the Lord Dragon Reborn, Rand Al'Thor, am I correct?" The man gave a slight nod of his head and surveyed the three in front of him. "I am Kristopher Albius, one of the Asha'man from the Black Tower. Actually, my name has been put on the Traitor's List when I only wished to lead a peaceful life with my…ah…soon-to-be wife. I wish to quit being an Asha'man and lead a normal life. I don't wish to fight. I want to live for…" Kris trailed off looking down at Triss who was still holding on to him and put and arm around her.

Al'Thor grunted with an understanding expression on his face. "I can understand that, Kristopher is it?" Kris nodded. "I'll go have a talk with Taim as soon as I can. I'll take the liberty of taking your name off the Traitor's list myself. But don't go telling anyone that you had been an Asha'man. More men would leave the Black Tower and I cannot afford that loss." The Dragon Reborn looked solemn, but how he managed to do that Kris did not know.

"Thank you sir, but…what are you going to tell them? You can't tell them I died…can you?"

"I'll tell them I understood your cause for desertion and it was worthwhile. I would do the same, if it were possible. I just have he world on my shoulders and know I will die at Tarmon Gaiden. Now you might want to be going now, with your…wife-to-be. If any of the other Asha'man notice that you are here, it would be too late for you and your wife…and your other friend back there," he said with a chuckle.

Triss finally found her voice, "Thank you sir. I am glad Kris took my advice and came here," Triss said with a warm smile for the Dragon Reborn and a frown directed at Kris.

Kris pretended not to notice the look she gave him and instead replied to Rand Al'Thor, "Thank you. I'll just be off now." And with that he made another gateway in the courtyard that led to a strange little town.

As they rode through, Triss saw houses with tile for roofing and something else. It was the red eagle of Manetheren on a flag, and next to it was a wolf's head. She asked Kris about it and all he said was, "Home at last."

She looked at him sideways and mouthed the word 'home' longingly. The last home she had known was in shambles by now and she was never going to return to it. It was too much for her to handle and she began to cry.

Kris looked over, saw her shoulders slumped with her sobs and carried her until they were about to enter the town. She gave him a kiss, untangled herself from his arms and mounted back onto her own horse.

They rode into the little town and went into the tall, looming brick building that served as the manor house. A man took their horses and ushered them into the sitting room of the house where a maid brought them spiced wine and then went upstairs to announce them to the Lord and Lady of Two Rivers. Triss assumed that Two Rivers was the name of the city and was correct in thinking so.

A woman who looked like a hawk with glossy brown hair and bright hazel eyes walked down the stairs at a quick walk and made a very undignified run towards Triss. She immediately hugged her and said, "I'm so glad you finally came Triss, I'm so very glad!"

Triss of course was extremely confused and did not know why this woman was hugging her when she didn't even bloody know her.

A man with golden-yellow eyes was descending the staircase. "Faile, you should at least tell her who you are. I told you she would not remember you."

Pulling away from Triss, the woman named Faile (Haha. I'm as lost as you are.) spoke, "I don't think you remember me Trisscar. I'm your older sister Zarine. Ever wonder why you changed your name from Bashere to Faile? When I was young and still at home taking care of you, I changed my name from Zarine to Faile. Now that I've married Perrin, I'm an Aybara."

"I never knew I had a bloody sister. (o.o; This is getting very odd, isn't it?) I thought I was an only child." Triss sounded and looked as confused as they come.

"By the time you grew up, I was one of the Hunters for the Horn. You never saw me except for when you were a baby. Mom and Dad were killed a while ago, but you probably already knew that."

"Yeah, I did. It was shortly after my husband and twins were murdered," Triss said sadly.

"I thought that this man here was your husband." Sometime after Faile pulled away from her sister, Trisscar and Kris had twined their fingers together. "I suppose not…so how has my little sister been doing all these years?"

"It's been…tough for me. I never really thought about settling down until now. Is there still a wisdom here?"

"Yes, there is!" Faile gave the two a sly look as if she knew _exactly _what was going on, and she did.

"Thanks Zarine. Calling you Faile is too confusing for me. I'm going to go over to the Inn now and get settled down."

"You can stay in the manor house with my husband and me. It would be my pleasure," said Faile when Triss opened her mouth to speak.

"Okay then…well…I'd like a bit to talk to Kris if you please." Triss said politely.

"I'll have Mari show you to your rooms," she said with a smile.

Not letting go of Kris' hand, Triss followed the maid up the stairs to the room that was to be hers and Kris'. Adella had her own rooms across the hall.

The room was large with a polished table and two polished chairs to go with it. There was a great wooden dresser and a mirror on the top of it. There was a washbasin and a large, ornate tub that would fit at least two people. The bath would come later.

"Kris, what you said to the Dragon Reborn…was it true? Do you really? I…I think I've decided to quit being an assassin to lead a quieter life. If…" sighing Triss stopped mid-sentence to let Kris tell her what he thought.

Taking her hands in his he kneeled on the ground before her. "I would love it if you'd marry me," he said planting a kiss on the back of both her hands.

Smiling, Triss brought him back to his feet and backed him up 'til he could go back no further. She was positive he had no idea what she was doing. With the bed behind him, Triss pushed him back onto the bed and sat in his lap, still holding his hands. "I want to marry you Kris. I love you so very much," and with that they went into a deep kiss.

Finally surfacing for air, they got up to go tell Adella. After telling her, she was so excited and rushed down to go find the tailor and Wisdom of Two Rivers. Adella came back with the Wisdom and the tailor about an hour later.

The Tailor was making measurements for the Trisscar and Kris while the Wisdom helped them make plans for the marriage. They were to have it in the village around all the towns' people in the next week or so. Adella was beaming like a proud mother by the time the Wisdom and tailor left.

-----

Sorry that I haven't posted in a while, but I've seemed to lost my love for writing. It may be a while before I get the fifth chapter in, but be assured, it shall come...eventually. I've been a bit busy. Heart-breakers. A new love. Life. I suppose. And not to mention school and friends. Well, again: sorry I haven't posted more.

Kristen


End file.
